


Treacherous Anatomy

by IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: All Consensual although i guess garak didn’t need to see That, Anal, And The Interesting Placement Of Them, Cardassian Erogenous Zones, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Self-Lubricating Cardassians, anyway julian is a scheming powerbottom, at least he isn’t yknow occupying a planet, dukat is always an asshole but i guess less so here, except for meee, garak is a cuck fksjnjkjds, garak is garak, i don’t think a lot of people want to watch dukat getting his mack on, plot summary: julian pranks garak by cuckolding him lmao, smutty crack, technically garak/dukat but also very much Not, this is the reality i live in., what the hell did I just write, which sounds really wrong but idk it’s just smut and humor, writing that out is making me laugh now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore/pseuds/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore
Summary: [sigh] ... just.... read the tags...





	Treacherous Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from my old account that I have deleted. The work upload was originally on November 17, 2018, and I have left it untouched so it is exactly as it was.

Garak is punctual as ever when he opens Julian’s door by way of the custom code that was given to him by the good doctor. Nothing special planned, only Julian had entreated Garak to get him to swing by later in the evening with a devious tone that was hard to resist. With the way their dalliance was going, Garak wouldn’t be surprised to find the doctor in a compromising position each time he was asked to come over like that.

 

And that rang true for this time as well. The first thing Garak notices is the sounds. What he hears from the bedroom is a distinct beat of skin meeting skin and some fast breathing, coming only from one person. The first thing Garak sees through the doorway to said bedroom is a moving image of naked gray scales, back-muscles tensing and releasing over a slim, tan figure. 

 

Julian is on the bed, the entirety of his bare figure lying atop the sheets, back facing up. Dukat lays over him like an oppressive, scaled blanket, the weight of him is seen clearly pressing into Julian’s smooth skin that Dukat slides over with each rutting thrust. Julian is therefore overshadowed by this saurian weight that is on top of him, he’s got his hands curled around Dukat’s arms that are on either side of Julian’s immovable body. The only thing Julian can move beside his arms, is his head, which he turns in order to look at Garak with a satisfied grin. His face may have been pressed into the mattress, getting marked all over with sheet-wrinkles, and his hair may be ruffled, but Julian is getting exactly what he wants in this moment.

 

Garak narrows his eyes at the teasing look directed at him. He knows Julian wanted him to walk in on this, _very amusing, doctor, indeed. So Dukat is visiting the station on whatever business he has fabricated today and you’ve been waiting for your chance at your next move in our game. I see._

 

He puts his arms out wide in order to clap his palms together, loud enough to finally stir Dukat and get him to look Garak’s way, but not disruptive enough to stop him from moving. He looks just as surprised and mildly repulsed as Garak. 

 

Garak decides to smile, though his eyes twitch a bit. “Doctor! It seems I have intruded on you in the middle of an engagement; please, no need to stop on my account, I shall find a corner to make myself comfortable in.” Garak begins his walk toward one of the nearest chairs by the bed, he stops with an air of theatricality to look Dukat in the eyes: “Oh, I’d hate to trouble you, but I’d just like to ask: how long do you think it will take before you are finished? Thirty or forty-five more seconds?”

 

“Get lost, Garak, can’t you see how unnecessary your presence is here?” Dukat finally finds his words in a growl.

“I suppose it depends on how long you’ve already been working at this by now - if it’s less than three minutes, I’ll give it another thirty seconds. Thirty-five, tops.” Garak has his hand on the back of the chair but has no intention of sitting down. He can see Julian holding back a laugh. 

 

“Why don’t you make yourself scarce while you wait for your turn? And don’t expect that to be anytime soon - you entirely underestimate my durability.” Dukat shoots back but he could just as well have been reciting gibberish at Garak for all the reaction he gets in return. Garak looks at him with an expression of ‘sure, sure you do,’ and lets go of the chair in order to walk up to them, standing behind Dukat. 

 

The Gul tries to follow Garak with his eyes, turning his flexing neck as much as possible to do so, but Garak is making it as hard for him as he can. Garak does not watch anything below Dukat’s waist, he is concentrating his critical eye on the aroused peaks that run along Dukat’s spine. 

 

Dukat knows enough to be distrustful of any move Garak makes in his presence, so it sets him off. “Did you not hear me the first time? You have ten seconds to get out or I’ll skin you!” Dukat huffs, his rock-hard concentration still on his movement in Julian despite how obviously Garak had ruffled his feathers(or rubbed his scales the wrong way?). 

“Ten seconds, Dukat? So just enough time for you have come, then?” Garak is undeterred as he hovers his hand over the protruding spines.

 

Julian is the one person in the room with the smallest angle to watch them with, but he does catch the immediate anger intermixed with fear that rises up in Dukat’s face. “You dare —!“ Dukat starts, but he is too late in trying to swing his arm back to swat at Garak; Julian has locked his arms down firmly with his hands. 

 

Garak puts his skilled fingers to the swollen skin, a rub here and there, pinching just enough to get Dukat to make a weakened, whimpering growl. The growl chokes as Dukat spasms into Julian and within seconds he is slackened and the anger in his face is replaced with annoyance. 

He pulls out to stand, finally facing Garak properly in an attempt to stare him down. Garak smiles back, immune. “May I?” He gestures toward Julian who has turned to lay on his back, propped on his elbows with an impatient eyebrow. Dukat wants to rip Garak’s face off, only he knows that would mean Garak has won over him, so he resigns to gather his clothes in furious silence. 

 

Garak unfastens his own clothes, throwing them uncharacteristically to the sides, perhaps one or two articles were aimed at the crouching Dukat, before Garak dives in between Julian’s open legs. The already-wet entrance allows for Garak to slip in fast and easy, although he isn’t over-joyed at being reminded of the knowledge of where that wetness has come from. 

With Julian finally on his back, he is able to take care of himself and use his other hand to hold onto Garak’s hair in a deep kiss. Neither notice when the doors slide open for Dukat to leave. 

 

“I can’t believe -“ Garak huffs while thrusting, “that you let that slimeball -“ he is cut off by another kiss from Julian. 

He breaks it off just as quickly as he has started it. “Oh, save it for someone who cares. I’ve wanted to use him for months -“ Julian reaches around Garak’s back to pull him even closer, but also to - _Oh, no._ “so I could get back at you.”

 

Julian’s fingers find those bulges along Garak’s back, they’re softer than the surrounding scales, he notes, and he rubs down on one while watching Garak’s priceless face: Wide-eyed, a hint of betrayal, right before Julian goes all in and uses both hands to cover as much territory as he can, teasing the enlarged peaks as he normally would Garak’s cock. Now Garak chokes on a whimper and shudders into Julian. Meanwhile, Garak laments on the inside. _How long was that, thirty seconds? Stars, I’m officially worse at something than Dukat._

 

Yet Garak doesn’t pull out in the aftershock, and slowly his dread is being replaced with that same mask of annoyance he had seen on Dukat not five minutes earlier. 

Julian is smirking. “I never knew about this weak spot on Cardassians before now. Thank you for the intelligence.” And he kisses the annoyed expression away while Julian is still stroking himself. 

 

Garak acknowledges that he has been _had_ , fair enough, so he steps back in order to lower his mouth on Julian’s cock. _Why don’t humans have an erogenous zone as ridiculously powerful as the Cardassian chutas?_ Garak bemoans in his head as he works on Julian’s with his tongue. _I shall have to bind your wrists next time you’re lying underneath me, dear doctor._ He cups Julian’s sac ever so slightly too tightly to make him ‘ah!’ from the sting.

**Author's Note:**

> So. That was an interesting detour for me lol
> 
> I've, uh, been expanding my ideas and interests after reading quite a bit of DS9 fic. The people in here are as freaky as me deep down, apparently ! Finally, I fit in.
> 
> Although this fic is centered around the concept of a push-for-orgasm button on Cardassians, I don’t headcanon it for any of my fics outside of this one. And I do have other Cardassian-erotica fics lined up, so uhhh stay tuned
> 
> Also: I find it equally odd and understandable that there aren’t that many fics of Dukat and Bashir getting it on, but the oddness is that none of the ones I can find on AO3 are even remotely consensual(!). If that’s what you’re into, it’s fine, it’s all fiction, but also: holy shit Dukat is an asshole. I found Dukat/Sisko fics that were surprisingly consensual but none with Bashir lol so guess what! I made this.
> 
> Also: 'chutas' is a word I made up for the purpose of this fic. I just needed a word that kinda went by the same morphemic rules as 'chufa' and 'chuva'(the spoon-thingies on Cardies).


End file.
